<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cruel generosity by Oceantail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424432">cruel generosity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail'>Oceantail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oceantail's MCYT fics [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(at least not within the confines of this fic), (in my head the bloodvines arc has an eventual happy ending), Angst, Brainwashing, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, accessibility pog!, ch 1 had the crimson's dialogue in glitch text, ch 2 had a plain text version, it's all pain here, this is the c!bbh angst you all want</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a reward system. </p><p>When Bad succeeds, when he advances the Crimson’s agenda, he’s rewarded. Skeppy acts just a bit more normal, just a bit more like his usual self Bad longed for. </p><p>Conversely, when Bad fails, Skeppy slips just a bit further out of his grasp. </p><p>The Crimson is very generous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skeppy/Badboyhalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oceantail's MCYT fics [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="https://commieinnit.tumblr.com/post/643073303988355072/im-actually-still-thinking-abt-the-concept-of-the">this</a> tumblr post</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bad was shaking, trembling as he awaited the Crimson’s verdict. </p><p>Ỹ̵̤o̵̭͆u̸̡͝ ̶̈́͜h̴̟̐a̷̺͘v̶̱̾e̵̤͝ ̶̻͐f̶̹̒a̷̘͠i̸̯͠l̴͖͠e̷̺͝d̵̪͋ ̷̨̔m̵̮͋ȩ̸̓.̴̼͒ ̷͍͂W̵̱͂h̸͖͑y̸͇̚ ̵̝̅h̷̲͝a̵̯͒s̴͍̔ ̸͚̋n̷̜͊o̶͈͠t̸̨́h̷̪̉i̸̩̎n̷̺͐g̶͉̑ ̸̪̄b̷̘̒e̴̫͊e̶͖͑n̶̮͊ ̶̭̂ȧ̷̪ĉ̶̥c̵̞͂o̴̰͛m̷̋͜p̶̲̉l̷̙̕i̵͚̕ş̴͋h̷̥͘è̵̗d̶̻͂?̵͍</p><p>A red bloodvine lashed out towards him and he flinched back hard. </p><p>̵̲̂Ś̵̮p̸̲͝ê̷̝a̶̛͙k̶̦̂.̶̲͋</p><p>Bad took a deep shuddering breath, trying to keep his breathing in check. “Puffy has been disillusioned,” he began, voice wavering. He lowered his head, “I don’t know why.” </p><p>C̵̭̕a̷̩͆p̸̈́ͅț̴̑ǎ̸̟ỉ̷̙n̷̦̐ ̴̗͐P̸̲̐u̵͔̕f̶̭͆f̵̂ͅỹ̸͓ ̷̻͝w̴̦͗ȃ̷̬s̶̝̅ ̷̞͂ǫ̵̿ň̴̠ç̷̾è̴̠ ̷̦͆a̶̩͠ ̶̮̉l̸̞͘o̸̻y̶̗͒ã̵̲l̸̙̐ ̸͉̉s̷̘ẽ̷̱r̷̡͊v̵̧͝ą̶̅n̵͇̅t̵̛̺.̷̰̈́ ̴̙̂W̴̥͝h̴͙͋ý̴̰ ̶̘̾h̷̻̏a̷̱͋s̶̠̓ ̶͎t̴̟͠ḧ̷̭́ḯ̴̺s̸̫̉ ̸͖͒h̴̳̒ä̷͕́ṗ̵̡p̵͎̀è̶̙ṇ̶̾ẹ̴̐d̴̫̆?̷͍͂</p><p>Bad’s tail twitched back and forth in anxiety, fear clawing the back of his throat. </p><p>“I- I don’t know,” he managed, “but I promise she’ll be dealt with. The Eggpire will handle her.” </p><p>Ḍ̸͊ȯ̴̻ ̴͖͂ņ̴̅ỏ̵͍t̷̤͑ ̵̻̈́f̸̠̾a̸͇͘ì̸͈l̷̝̎ ̵̿͜a̶̜͝ğ̴̫a̶̱͌ȉ̶̗n̷̘̑.̴̦̓ ̷̠͋O̶̼͋ṟ̴ ̵̟͠d̸̲͊o̷̬͝ ̶̼͆y̵̨̆o̷͕͘u̸̹̚ ̶̣̌n̶̡͘o̵̢͋t̶̪͋ ̵̼̈́r̶͈̊e̵̱͛m̷̰͂e̴̢͌m̴̞̔b̴̨̀ȇ̸̺r̵̜̐ ̵̮́ö̸̪́u̷̗͑r̵̨̛ ̵̙̋d̸̲͐e̸͎͊â̷̹l̵̥͐,̷̱̆ ̶̭̾B̸̪̊a̴̰͘d̴̤́B̷̥͝ò̸̹ỷ̷̦H̵͙̎ạ̵̈́l̵̙̍ò̸̝.̶̝̂ ̴͍͊</p><p>Bad gave a full body shudder, hunching over even further, massive wings wrapped tight around himself. “Please...” he whispered. “Don’t hurt him.” </p><p>The side of the Crimson began to peel away, red tendrils parting and twisting to the side to reveal a figure trapped in its deaths. </p><p>The body was motionless, standing upright, but completely still. Bad let out a whine of terror. </p><p>D̶͔͌o̵̍ͅn̵̦̽’̵̹͗t̸͓̾ ̴͙͝ŵ̷̱ỏ̶̮r̵̻̍r̷̼̋y̸̬̑,̶̤̀ ̸̘͌I̷̯̕ ̸̫̒w̴͓͠o̶͉̓u̵̳l̴̠̉d̷̼͋ ̸̗̅n̸͎̚ȩ̸͂v̴͎͝ḛ̸͂r̷̮̈́ ̵͚̽h̶̢̄u̷̦r̶͍͌t̸͍̐ ̶̠́h̶̖̊ȉ̶͜m̴̥͗.̴̢̄ ̸͕̑</p><p>As if on cue, Skeppy moved forward, walking stiffly towards him. His hands were inside the front pocket of familiar signature blue hoodie Bad loved, but the hoodie wasn’t even <em>blue</em> anymore. It was deep, dark red, as if permanently stained with blood. </p><p>Bad didn’t dare breathe.</p><p>Skeppy came to a stop a little ways away from Bad, just out of reach. He blinked once, eyes so bright red they were nearly glowing. His face was placid, emotionless. “Who are you?” he asked, voice completely flat and monotone. </p><p>It felt like he was shot. Bad let out a horrified yelp, hand coming up to cover his mouth as he backed away from Skeppy and the Crimson. </p><p>Skeppy didn’t react at all, still staring at Bad, a faint, confused expression gracing his face. </p><p>Bad didn’t even let the Crimson dismiss him before he turned and ran from the room, already feeling the tears hot against his face. </p><hr/><p>The next time he returned to the Crimson Room, Bad was almost giddy with delight, spinning his trident in his hand and humming along to a random jaunty tune that had been stuck in his head all day. </p><p>He was even greeted warmly. </p><p>W̷̺̄e̸͚͂l̴̥͆l̶̜̊ ̷̘͠ḍ̸͝ő̵̮n̵͎ẻ̵͇.̴͔̾ ̵̪̄P̷͎͝u̴͋ͅn̵͒ͅz̸̲̆ ̴̈́ͅi̷͈̍s̸̹̐ ̵̄͜ā̵͙ ̷̱̒p̴͚̅o̵̭̔ẅ̶̖ȩ̸̄r̵̳̐f̵͙̒ṷ̵̚l̶͚̈́ ̵̹̒a̴̜̽l̵̤̿l̸̮͋y̵̤̒.̷͚̚ ̷̞̉</p><p>Bad couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped past his lips. He closed his eyes and relaxed, savoring the moment. He could feel the Crimson in his mind; it was truly delighted with his work. </p><p>A̶̡ ̸͙̊j̸̡̄o̴̗͆b̷͖͝ ̷̼͘w̸̮͋ě̵̼l̶͈̉l̸͔ ̸̡̏d̶̻͠o̴̺͠n̶͔͆ẻ̴ͅ ̶̠̕d̷̯̎ė̵̘s̷̲̕e̷͈̓r̵̪̐v̴̛̰e̶̬̿s̵̠̑ ̸̞̏a̴̘̽ ̴̰̓r̶̢̓e̸͂͜w̴̬͐a̸̡̎r̴̫͑d̵̡͊.̸̳̒ ̶̥̎O̶̱͆p̵̦͑e̴̢̍n̵͔̓ ̵̫͌ỳ̷̜o̸̥̚ủ̶̦r̶͈͂ ̴̨͑e̸̡̓ȳ̴̪e̸͚s̴͙̆,̸̝͗ ̷͈̎B̸̞͂ȧ̴͎d̸͖̀B̶͖̿ȍ̵̲ẏ̴̠H̷̫̋a̶̒ͅl̵͇̔ô̵̻.̶͎̃ ̷̖͗</p><p>Bad’s eyes opened, blinking to adjust to the bright lights from the magma blocks in front of him. But beyond the magma blocks was—</p><p>“Skeppy?” </p><p>Skeppy looked back at him, mouth stretched into a smile that looked almost painful. His eyes were still red, but they were also darker, browner, more similar to Skeppy’s normal eye color.</p><p>Skeppy’s gaze met his and he smiled wider, “Hi Bad.”</p><p>Bad gasped and ran forward with a cry of delight, arms outstretched for a hug before he froze, halting in his tracks.</p><p>He turned to the Egg, hesitantly, pleadingly. </p><p>The bloodvines at his feet flexed and curled as if amused.</p><p>G̴̳̊o̵̘͆ ̸̬͘o̵͇͒n̶̬͝.̷͖ ̴͂ͅ</p><p>Bad gathered Skeppy into his arms and held him close. Skeppy’s arms moved on autopilot, coming up to rest on Bad’s back, gently stroking his wings. It was such a familiar sensation Bad almost sobbed in happiness. </p><p>A part of him was screaming, sirens going off in his head, but it also felt muted and withdrawn. He hadn’t held Skeppy in months, he was <em>allowed</em> to indulge in this. </p><p>If it were up to him, Bad would have never let go. But soon, a dull, distinct throbbing in his head warned him of his place. </p><p>Bad slowly detangled himself from the embrace and wiped the tears that had fallen on his face. He clutched Skeppy’s hand, trying to memorize the weight and feel of it before reluctantly letting go for good. </p><p>Skeppy smiled at him again. Through his blurry vision from the tears, Bad could almost <em>imagine</em> he was back to normal.</p><p>“Bye Bad.” Then turned and walked away, back towards the Crimson. Bad watched him go, already missing his touch. But the Crimson was more important. He knew that. </p><p>After a moment, he looked toward the Crimson, waiting to be dismissed. </p><p>Y̸̩̽ô̷̖u̴͕ ̵͍̐m̷͈̓a̷̿͜ỳ̶͔ ̷̹͊l̵̡̄e̸̿͜a̵͎͗v̵̝̕è̵͖.̴͔̕ ̷̬͛B̴̗̿u̸̟͆t̸͇̃ ̵͖͆r̷̊ͅe̴̫͛m̴͈̈́e̴̬̒ḿ̸̯b̷̯̎e̴͈͘r̸̞͝,̵̠̋ ̸̨͐m̷̞̀ý̵͜ ̶̟͗s̸͖̓e̷͍̅r̴͖̓v̸͚̑â̸̧n̵̢̎t̵̨̏,̸͓͐ ̶̘̆I̶̠͠ ̶̯̓ȓ̵͚ẻ̷̱w̶̬͝a̶̼̔r̴̞̃ḋ̴͚ ̴̨̍g̷͙͂o̸͓͑o̸͔̅d̸͙͠ ̴̺b̷͚͠é̸̪h̴͎͝a̷̻̔v̷͕̓ī̵͙ó̷͉r̴̟̀.̴̦͘ ̷͉̎</p><p>Bad nodded. He knew.</p><p>The Crimson was generous. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. plain text</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this second chapter is for a plain text version of the Crimson's dialogue! accessibility pog</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bad was shaking, trembling as he awaited the Crimson’s verdict. </p><p>
  <strong>You have failed me. Why has nothing been accomplished. </strong>
</p><p>A red bloodvine lashed out towards him and he flinched back hard. </p><p>
  <strong>Speak</strong>
</p><p>Bad took a deep shuddering breath, trying to keep his breathing in check. “Puffy has been disillusioned,” he began, voice wavering. He lowered his head, “I don’t know why.” </p><p>
  <strong>Captain Puffy was once a loyal servant. What has happened. </strong>
</p><p>Bad’s tail twitched back and forth in anxiety, fear clawing the back of his throat. </p><p>“I- I don’t know,” he managed, “but I promise she’ll be dealt with. The Eggpire will handle her.” </p><p>
  <strong>Do not fail again. Or do you not remember our deal, BadBoyHalo. </strong>
</p><p>Bad gave a full body shudder, hunching over even further, massive wings wrapped tight around himself. “Please...” he whispered. “Don’t hurt him.” </p><p>The side of the Crimson began to peel away, red tendrils parting and twisting to the side to reveal a figure trapped in its deaths. </p><p>The body was motionless, standing upright, but completely still. Bad let out a whine of terror. </p><p>
  <strong>Don't worry, I would never hurt him. </strong>
</p><p>As if on cue, Skeppy moved forward, walking stiffly towards him. His hands were inside the front pocket of familiar signature blue hoodie Bad loved, but the hoodie wasn’t even <em>blue</em> anymore. It was deep, dark red, as if permanently stained with blood. </p><p>Bad didn’t dare breathe.</p><p>Skeppy came to a stop a little ways away from Bad, just out of reach. He blinked once, eyes so bright red they were nearly glowing. His face was placid, emotionless. “Who are you?” he asked, voice completely flat and monotone. </p><p>It felt like he was shot. Bad let out a horrified yelp, hand coming up to cover his mouth as he backed away from Skeppy and the Crimson. </p><p>Skeppy didn’t react at all, still staring at Bad, a faint, confused expression gracing his face. </p><p>Bad didn’t even let the Crimson dismiss him before he turned and ran from the room, already feeling the tears hot against his face. </p><hr/><p>The next time he returned to the Crimson Room, Bad was almost giddy with delight, spinning his trident in his hand and humming along to a random jaunty tune that had been stuck in his head all day. </p><p>He was even greeted warmly. </p><p>
  <strong>Well done. Punz is a powerful ally. </strong>
</p><p>Bad couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped past his lips. He closed his eyes and relaxed, savoring the moment. He could feel the Crimson in his mind; it was truly delighted with his work. </p><p>
  <strong>A job well done deserves a reward. Open your eyes, BadBoyHalo. </strong>
</p><p>Bad’s eyes opened, blinking to adjust to the bright lights from the magma blocks in front of him. But beyond the magma blocks was—</p><p>“Skeppy?” </p><p>Skeppy looked back at him, mouth stretched into a smile that looked almost painful. His eyes were still red, but they were also darker, browner, more similar to Skeppy’s normal eye color.</p><p>Skeppy’s gaze met his and he smiled wider, “Hi Bad.”</p><p>Bad gasped and ran forward with a cry of delight, arms outstretched for a hug before he froze, halting in his tracks.</p><p>He turned to the Egg, hesitantly, pleadingly. </p><p>The bloodvines at his feet flexed and curled as if amused.</p><p>
  <strong>Go on. </strong>
</p><p>Bad gathered Skeppy into his arms and held him close. Skeppy’s arms moved on autopilot, coming up to rest on Bad’s back, gently stroking his wings. It was such a familiar sensation Bad almost sobbed in happiness. </p><p>A part of him was screaming, sirens going off in his head, but it also felt muted and withdrawn. He hadn’t held Skeppy in months, he was <em>allowed</em> to indulge in this. </p><p>If it were up to him, Bad would have never let go. But soon, a dull, distinct throbbing in his head warned him of his place. </p><p>Bad slowly detangled himself from the embrace and wiped the tears that had fallen on his face. He clutched Skeppy’s hand, trying to memorize the weight and feel of it before reluctantly letting go for good. </p><p>Skeppy smiled at him again. Through his blurry vision from the tears, Bad could almost <em>imagine</em> he was back to normal.</p><p>“Bye Bad.” Then turned and walked away, back towards the Crimson. Bad watched him go, already missing his touch. But the Crimson was more important. He knew that. </p><p>After a moment, he looked toward the Crimson, waiting to be dismissed. </p><p>
  <strong>You may leave. But remember, my servant, I reward good behavior. </strong>
</p><p>Bad nodded. He knew.</p><p>The Crimson was generous. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i was shaking when i wrote this oh my god</p><p>~~~</p><p>comments appreciated!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>